The new kid in school
by Saliyo
Summary: The Batter is a new kid at school, who isn't very talkative and doesn't have many friends. A popular masked boy named Zacharie is determined to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the first day that Batter started in the new school he attended. It didn't take long before people started talking to him. He was a man of little words though, so he mostly listened to his classmates blab on about things going around the school. When lunchtime came around, he headed down to the lunch room, dodging other students who ran around in the busy hallways of the school. As soon as Batter entered the lunchroom, he was surrounded by noise. This noise mostly came from one of the back tables, surrounded by girls and boys. Not wanting attention, Batter decided not to approach that area and instead once he got lunch, sat at an empty table. "Hello." Came a cheery voice beside the batter. He slowly turned his head and looked at the person next to him. "I'm Queen! What's your name?" She asked, happily taking a bite of mashed potatoes from her lunch tray. "Batter." Was all he said before continuing eating his lunch. "Oh, you're the new student right? How's the school so far?" The girl kept her cheery tone, even when Batter didn't smile. "It's alright." When Queen's friend's called her over she quickly said her goodbye and then left the boy all alone once again. Once the long boring lunch was over, Batter quickly left the lunchroom and went to his next class. Boy, had he hated the stares he got at lunch.

Once he was in his seat, he realized he was a couple minutes early. He wasn't the only student however that was early, another boy with a mask walked into the room and set his stuff down on one of the back seats. "Why so gloomy today?" The masked boy asked, walking over and sitting down on the desk next to Batter. When the boy didn't get a reply, he held his hand out, "Zacharie. My name's Zacharie, and you?"… "The name's Batter." They shook hands, and Zacharie smiled behind his colorless mask. "You're new right?"…"Yeah."… Zach sighed loudly. "You don't talk much huh?.. Are you doing sports this year?" Zacharie asked, Pushing to get Batter to talk more. "Baseball." Simple replies was Batter's specialty and he wasn't sure he could trust this 'Zacharie' kid yet. "Oh, what's your favorite part? Do you like batting?…." Zacharie had to keep from giggling over his stupid joke, which obviously pissed Batter off. Batter rolled his eyes, which he knew Zacharie didn't see since his baseball hat practically covered his face. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.." The masked boy giggled some more then left to go to his seat once other students started piling into the classroom. "Ooooh, getting close to the new kid are ya now?" Zach's friend elbowed him in the side and teased him. "Oh shut up and get in your seat will you!"

After school, Zacharie went to watch the baseball team practice. Some of the team members said hi and smiled, others just ignored him. Others meaning, Batter. "Batter why so cold to your new friend huh?" Zacharie laughed and looked up at the taller boy. "We're not friends." Was all he said before grabbing his bat and heading to the home plate. Zacharie pouted and went to sit down on the ground in front of the tall fence. "Ay battah battah! Ay battah battah sw-" Zacharie was cute off by a fast ball hitting the fence in from of him. "Oi, Batter be nice on the guy. He's cool alright?" One of Zacharie's rolled his eyes and laughed. "Zacharie is obviously getting to him." One of the team mates whispers to the other. "He usually does't fowl off the ball that badly."

When Batter finished his up to bat turn, the masked boy came bounding over to the dugout. "You're a good batter, Batter." Zacharie complimented the baseball player and sat on the bench in the dugout. "You hit that forkball perfectly." The boy swung his legs back and forth and watched as the next up to bat player swung and missed. "How do you know the different pitches?" Batter asked, sitting on the bench beside the shorter boy. "I've watched many games, I'm not totally clueless to these things." Zach was surprised when he saw a slight smile come across the Batter's face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you have something after school Zach?" Said Jay, Zacharie's friend and a boy on the baseball team. "Not today, tomorrow I do." Zacharie replied, keeping his eyes on the pitcher and batter. "Is that why you're here then? Nothing to do?" Jay asked, taking off his batting helmet and putting it on the bench before sitting down beside it. "Yeaah, and my ride is getting here in an hour or so. There isn't much to do at the school." Zach sighed before leaning back farther into the bench, resting his feet on the short wall protecting them from the field. "What about a friend, can no one take you or something?" Jay kept his eyes on Zacharie, expecting a reply for each question. "Nah, my friends hurry out of the school and don't really bother to help anyone." He laughed and flipped his legs over to rest them on Batter's lap, who was right next to Zach. "Umm, get your legs off me..?" Batter stared blankly at Zach. "Whyyyyyy…..?" Zacharie replied with a moan and laid down on the bench. "I'm tiiirrreeedd." Batter rolled his eyes and shoved Zacharie's legs off his lap, causing the masked boy to fall with a thud. "OOWW.. Battteerrrrr, you're so mean to meeee" Zacharie moaned, lazily picking himself up from the cold stone ground and sitting back onto the bench. "You're fine." Batter growled, scooting farther away from Zacharie on the bench.

The next day at school, everyone was piling into the front doors of the high school. "Hey Batter!" Zacharie waved the the tall baseball player, but didn't get a wave or greeting back. Zacharie crossed his arms and huffed out a breath. "Batter you can't ignore me! I won't allow it." Zacharie smiled and looked up at the other boy, making sure Batter knew he was there, even though his smile was surely hidden. "What do you want?" Batter sighed, this energetic boy was too loud in his opinion. "I wanted to walk with you to class!" Zacharie nodded and started walked towards the doors, but paused and looked back. "Aren't you coming?" He asked, a look of question came across his hidden face, but it soon went away when his 'friend' strolled after him. "I don't want to do the math test today, I didn't study AT ALL." Zacharie whined and put his things in his locker, which was right next to Batter's locker. "I thought you were the smart one, yet you didn't study and I did?" Batter said quietly, grabbing all the books and pencils he needed from his locker. "Wow, that's the most i've heard you say in one sentence!" Zacharie laughed. Batter whipped his head to look the other way. Zacharie's laugh pierced through his ears like a loud golden bell. "What's wrong?" Zacharie asked, his amused smile fading into a pouty face behind the mask. "Nothing, let's get to class.." Batter hurried by the shorter boy and walked into their classroom. Zacharie sighed and followed.

After long hours of classes were over Batter headed off to practice, and Zacharie went to the office. "Oh Zacharie you're here! We have a lot of things to deliver today." The office lady handed the boy a box full of letters. "Please go about your usual route and give all the teachers the correct letters." She told him. "I know what to do, i've been doing this for a couple months now!" Zacharie smiled then went on his way, going classroom to classroom giving the teachers letters sent to them at the school. The last stop was the nurses room. Once he entered the room we saw Batter. "Oh, what happened to you?.." Zacharie giggled at the boy with messy hair and a couple scratches on his arm and cheek. "Sliding…" Batter looked away from the masked boy. "What's wrong? After we went to our first class you've been avoiding talking to me, and just me in general." Zacharie set the letters down on the nurse's desk and sat next to Batter. "Why are you so nice to me? I'm a complete jerk." Batter looked at the masked boy who sat criss cross beside him. "No you aren't. You are just quiet, and that's not a bad thing y'know. It means you are wiser than most and you observe things carefully." Zacharie leaned back on his hands and examined Batter's face. "Well, I guess you're right in a way?.." Batter shrugged, then raised his head from the ground when the nurse entered the room. "Hello Zacharie." She greeted him with a friendly smile, then tended to Batter's cuts. Once that was done, the two headed outside. "Wanna come to my house and play video games?" Zacharie asked, bouncing around Batter. "Sure, I guess." Batter shrugged. It seemed like shrugging had become a habit of Batter's. "Oh…. Wait!- Really?" Zacharies voice gained a loud pitch. "Y-Yeah.." Batter said, wincing from Zacharies loud voice. Although he didn't mind hearing Zacharies voice, it was like an angels voice. Batter couldn't let anyone know he thought that though.


	3. Chapter 3

Batter and Zacharie arrived at his house not long before leaving school. It was a large house with many car garages. "Woow." Batter eyed the house as the two got out of the car. "Yeahh, it's pretty big. It gets scary at night! Very empty!" Zacharie, his usually talkative self, went on about how the house was scary at night. Batter didn't pay too much attention though, he had been spacing out so much he didn't realize they were in his new friend's room now. "You… Have a huge room.." Batter looked around the room, couch, bed, walk in closet, t.v. set and multiple gaming consoles. "Hmmm, what games do you wanna play?" The masked boy asked, strolling over to the games and looking through them. "Do you have Call of Duty: Black Ops 2?" Batter asked, tossing his backpack aside and joining Zacharie. "How could I not have that?" He smirked.

After a couple hours of gaming and stupid jokes, Batter went home and left Zacharie in his empty (scary) house. When he arrived home and flopped onto his bed, he thought about the time he spent with his friend and smiled. He'd never really had a friend to be honest. Sure an acquaintance he would talk to rarely, but not really a friend. At least before he left the two had exchanged phone numbers.

The next morning, Batter woke to the sound of buzzing. He drowsily looked over to his nightstand and saw multiple messages displayed on his phone's screen. He propped himself up with his elbows and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Once his vision was clear he grabbed his phone and looked at all the messages.

Zacharie: HEY BATTER

Zacharie: WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY

Zacharie: Wakkkee uppppp

Zacharie: I'm boorreeddd

Batter sighed, even when texting, Zacharie talked a lot.

Batter: I'm awake, I'm awake.

Zacharie: oh okayyy! C:

Batter: How can you be bored, it's not even 10:00am yet.

Zacharie: Well no one is home and there is nothing to do!

Batter: NOTHING TO DO? Dude, your house has everything.

Batter hesitated before texting the overly bored Zacharie.

Batter: I'm coming over.

He got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Making his way to the bathroom, he had to be careful. There were many boxes in the hallway due to a friend of his mother's moving in.. Once he was completely ready he checked his phone which was in his room while he got ready. He checked the new text he got.

Zacharie: Oh okay! :D

It took a while to drive to Zacharie's house, he didn't live particularly close. Batter parked his car in the large driveway and jogged up the stairs to the front door, making sure to ring the doorbell until his friend answered. "Heyheyhey! I can hear the doorbell after one ring y'know." Zach answered the door with a smile and invited the taller boy in. Of course his smile was hidden though.. "I had to make sure you weren't going def" Batter smiled and chuckled. "Oh yeah cause I'm old and loosing my hearing." The masked boy said sarcastically, leading Batter to the large kitchen. "Want some cereal?" He asked, walking into the huge food pantry and digging around the boxes of cereal. "Nah I'm good." Batter replied. Zacharie nodded and grabbed a handful of cheerios. "Hey, how do you eat with that mask of yours on?"…. There was a pause before zach lifted up his masked slightly, and shoved some cheerios in his mouth. "I just lift it up? This mask doesn't eat food for me." He mumbled and laughed at Batter then ate the rest of his cheerios.


End file.
